


Day Sixteen: Thanks

by mathgeek27



Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day Sixteen: Thanks

Everyday, Tessa opened the store at 06:00. Every day, she swept the floors, attempting her own version of perfection. Every day, she washed the dished that had been stacked in the sink from late night snacks. Every day, se watered the plants, whispering encouragements to their growth.

And every day, Leonard came in at 06:25. He was the second or third customer of the day; the stove was hot and a rhythm had been set. Tessa knew his order: yoghurt and granola with a side of fruit, except for Tuesday's, when it was an egg sandwich and a croissant.

From all the years of every days, Tessa knew much about Leonard. He was a widow. His wife had died twenty years ago. She was too young; stroke. He lived alone on Oak Street, in a small house that would likely be bulldozed after he eventually sold it. He had a dog. An old dane, as wiry and wrinkled and grey as Leonard himself was. The house on Oak was in the middle of a large hill. Leonard always started his walks by going down the hill because he preferred going up. He said it was easier on his creaky joints.

Leonard had inherited quite a lot of money from his late father, but lived a modest life. From the small house to the old clothes he wore, to eating at Tessa's diner. She once asked why he did eat at her homely place; surely he could afford better. He replied, "More expensive doesn't equate to better, dear. Surely you know that. Your breakfast is the best breakfast I can buy."

That was his defining feature; Leonard was kind. He waited respectfully. He never complained when the kitchen was slow or one of the new waitstaff gave him the wrong flavour yoghurt. He inquired into Tessa's life and the state of business of her diner. And he always, always said thank you.

-

May became June, and one day, every day stopped. Tessa was concerned; five years and Leonard had never failed to mention a trip or other occupation that would keep him from breakfast. She realised that as well as she knew him, Tessa had no way to get a hold of Leonard. Two weeks later, the thank you note came.

_Dearest Tessa,_

_Thank you for all the breakfasts you have given me these five years. Thank you for opening such a lovely establishment; thank you for keeping it running through all the hard times. Thank you for asking after my health and the health of my dog._

_I fell two weeks ago and fractured my arm. When the doctors were examining it, they found cancer. Stage four soft tissue sarcoma. It has metastasised to my brain. I'll be leaving the hospital on Tuesday to go into hospice. You are welcome to visit: 26075 Oak Street._

_I am ready to join my wife._

_Above all, thank you for being my friend._

_Leonard_


End file.
